


Brittni's Secret

by gameboy260704



Category: Brittni Barger - Fandom, Courtney Miller - Fandom, Mari Takahashi - Fandom, Olivia Sui - Fandom, Smosh, Smosh Squad
Genre: F/F, Foursome, Futanari, Lesbian, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:06:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8084296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gameboy260704/pseuds/gameboy260704
Summary: In the changing rooms on the set of “Every Game of Thrones Ever”, Courtney Miller finds out that Brittni Barger has a major secret she’s been hiding.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! Welcome to my story. This one is going to be centered around futanari/dick-girl elements, as it is a personal fetish of mine. You’ve been warned. If you’re not a fan of futanari but really want a story where Courtney, Olivia, and Brittni do the do, just let me know! I might write a version where Courtney just walks in on Brittni doing something dirty. I also have another story involving Courtney and Olivia having their first lesbian experience together. It’s call Kiss Currency: Practice, and it’s pretty good for a first fanfiction, if I do say so myself. That story, in fact does not involve futanari. If you like Courtney or Olivia, I would recommend giving it a read. Sorry about the shameful promotion... But with that, ON WITH THE SEXINESS!!!

Courtney looked in the mirror checking her makeup and hair, and took a deep breath. The Smosh team was about to shoot the last scene of the day for “Every Game of Thrones Ever”, in which George R. R. Martin played by Ryan has some sexy belly-dancers dance for the CEO at HBO Headquarters to convince him to keep the show going, despite the crazy plot. Courtney grabbed the belly dancer outfit and proceeded to change. She then noticed that it was a bit tight around her chest. Oh, this was the green costume Brittni was supposed to wear. Whoever delivered the dresses to the rooms had gotten them mixed up. Hers was blue and had a bit more room, so she brought the green belly-dancer outfit with her as she made her way to Brittni’s dressing room. When she arrived she knocked on the door.

“Brittni?” she called. No answer. She opened the door slowly to give Brittni a chance to warn her in case she hadn’t heard her knock. She peeked around the door and scanned the room. Hmm, no Brittni anywhere. She saw the door to Brittni’s bathroom ajar. Hesitant as she was, she knocked on that door as well. Again, no answer. She could faintly hear Brittni singing “Gravity” by John Mayer. _She has such a beautiful_ voice, Courtney thought. She opened the door a bit wider to hear better. She knew that Brittni would never sing like this if she knew Courtney was around. Brittni had always been kind of embarrassed to sing in front of other people, even for a video. Courtney stood in the doorway and listened to Brittni sing. After a few seconds, she heard the shower turn off. Brittni was getting out! Courtney shut the door so that it was slightly open again and ran back into Brittni’s dressing room and sat down on the loveseat, trying to look anything but guilty. She waited for Brittni to exit the bathroom so she could explain the costume mix-up.

She was prepared for Brittni to come out of the bathroom with just a towel on. No big deal, she herself did the same thing all the time. What she didn’t expect, however, is for Brittni to come out with a towel on only her head. She was completely naked from nose to toes! Unsure of what to do, Courtney froze… for about a split second, until Brittni noticed she was there and all Hell broke loose.

“What are you doing in here?!” Brittni shrieked as she yanked the towel from her head and attempted to cover herself. Courtney was scrambling to her feet to try to get out the door.

“Oh God, sorry!” Courtney was redder than a stop sign as she closed Brittni’s door behind her, and began to explain. “I’m so sorry, I was just coming by to tell you that our costumes were switched. I didn’t want to just switch them back and leave. I thought that might confuse you. You didn’t answer so I was just going to wait for you to come back, and then you walked out of the bathroom and- I am so, so sorry!” By the time she was finished, she was almost talking too fast to understand.

Brittni giggled “Courtney, it’s okay. I was just surprised, that’s all. Did you see anything?”

“Umm… I don’t _think_ so.” All the chaos following Brittni’s exit from the bathroom left no time to take in what exactly she’d seen, but now as it was. “Wait, Brittni was that a…” She trailed off, unable to say it.

“SHHH! Get in here, I don’t want anyone else to know. I didn’t even want _you_ to know.” She opened the door and pulled Courtney in, now dressed in a royal blue bathrobe, the towel thrown onto the loveseat.

“So it was, then.” Courtney said, eyes wide.

Now it was Brittni’s turn to turn red. “Yes, okay? Yes. I have a dick. What else do you want me to say?”

The initial embarrassment fading for Courtney, she became curious. “Well, does it work?”

Brittni blinked. “Honestly, that was probably the last question I ever expected. Um, well if you’re asking if I can get hard and jerk off and come like a boy does, then yes”

 “Cool… How big is it?”

Brittni cleared her throat nervously and said “I mean, average for a guy, I guess.”

“Are you alright, Brittni?” Courtney asked, noticing Brittni’s discomfort. “We don’t have to talk about this anymore if you don’t want to.”

“No, it’s okay. It’s just you’re the first person who knows outside of family, and I was just worried you’d be weirded out by it.” Brittni looked at the ground, ashamed.

“What about boyfriends?” asked Courtney.

“I’ve always been too afraid to take it that far. I was afraid they’d think I was a freak.”

Courtney took Brittni’s chin in her hand, and looked her in the eyes. “Hey, don’t you ever say that. You should have known you could at least tell _me_. I think you’re the most awesome person I’ve ever met. That’ll never change.” As they looked into each other’s eyes, they felt something. A feeling for the other that had always been there. A feeling neither of them had ever acknowledged. The tension built until they couldn’t take it anymore. Their lips crashed together. The kiss was hot, and deep, and oh so satisfying.

Courtney moved her hand to Brittni’s knee. She wanted more. She wanted to see it, but wasn’t sure how to ask. She didn’t need to. Brittni stood up, pulling Courtney with her. She pulled Courtney’s shirt over her head, and kissed her again, reaching down to unbutton Courtney’s jeans. She sank to her knees, leaving a trail of kisses from Courtney’s neck down to her chest and stomach, pulling Courtney’s jeans to her ankles as she went. Courtney lifted her legs one by one as Brittni stripped her of her shoes, socks, and jeans. Brittni kissed again from Courtney’s ankle up to her thigh, Courtney sighing with pleasure. She hadn’t been touched like this in so long.

Brittni rose to her feet, once again enveloping Courtney in a kiss. Just as she was reaching for the strap of Courtney’s bra, they heard a knock and a voice, which said “Brittni, we need you on set, we’re shooting in five minutes.”

She stopped and hissed “Damn!” then called back to the stagehand, “Okay, let me just get dressed really quick.”

The stagehand responded, “Alright. Hey, by the way, have you seen Courtney? She’s not in her dressing room.”

Brittni looked at Courtney. Courtney nodded her head, hoping that Brittni was silently asking whether or not to say that they were both in her dressing room. Brittni called back to the stagehand “Yeah, she’s in here with me. Well both be on set in a minute.”

“Okay, hurry though. Everyone wants to go home, and this scene shouldn’t take long.”

Brittni looked Courtney up and down, then looked back at the door and said, “Got it. Thanks.” They heard footsteps going back towards the set and waited until they were out of earshot before they spoke to each other.

“So what happens now?” Courtney asked cautiously.

“Now we shoot the scene. After that,” Brittni leaned in and whispered in Courtney’s ear “we come back here and finish what we started” She gave Courtney’s ass a squeeze before she stepped away.

The combination of the words spoken, the intimate feeling of Brittni’s breath in her ear, and her touch sent a shiver down Courtney’s spine and a tingle from her ear to her crotch. Brittni grabbed her costume and headed to the bathroom.

“You may have gotten a quick peek before, but there’s more to see. Wouldn’t want to spoil the surprise.” She said with a sultry smirk as she closed the door behind her.

 _God, this is crazy. I just made out with one of my best friends who’s a girl and it was amazing_ , Courtney thought. She took a deep breath to clear her head for the moment and started dressing as well, and was just smoothing down her dress and adjusting her black wig when Brittni exited the bathroom.

 As Courtney stared, she marveled at just how beautiful Brittni was and wondered why she didn’t see it before, the way she did now. What changed inside her? These thoughts bounced around inside her head as they made their way to the set, where Keith and Ryan had already started the scene.

She noticed Olivia looking back and forth between her and Brittni, smiling. Did she know? No, that was impossible. The only one who knew she’d been in Brittni’s dressing room was the stagehand, right? Surely it wouldn’t mean anything to _him_ , so he wouldn’t have any reason to tell anyone. Did Olivia just know somehow?

“How’s this for boring plot?” Ryan said, and clapped his hands. This being the cue, Courtney snapped out of her thoughts.

Courtney and Brittni, along with Olivia and Felicia, walked onto camera and danced around Keith.

“Oooh, I LOVE THIS SHOW! You get three more seasons!” Keith said as he pointed at Ryan. Keith then started to clap and sing the Game of Thrones theme song, looking around at the dancing girls.

“I wrote that song.” Ryan pointed out. The dancing continued for a few more seconds until Keith acted like he was nibbling on Olivia’s butt.

“Alright, cut! Good job guys, we can use that take. Let’s call it a day and we’ll film the last couple scenes tomorrow.” Joe called from behind the scenes. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and prepared to go home. It had been a long day of filming. The only two who didn’t leave just yet were Courtney and Brittni, who were now back in Brittni’s dressing room, furiously making out again on the loveseat, their costumes, and Courtney’s black wig, still on.

Brittni sat back against the arm of the loveseat, pulling Courtney onto her lap, their lips never losing contact. Brittni caressed down Courtney’s sides to her ass and squeezed, making Courtney moan into the kiss. Courtney could feel Brittni’s hardness, and if it was anything to judge by, Brittni’s cock was by no means small. She reached between them and placed her palm on Brittni’s cock, causing Brittni to break the kiss and moan, throwing her head back. Brittni leaned back in and latched her lips to Courtney’s neck and sucked gently. _Oh god, how did she know this drives me crazy_ , Courtney thought. Brittni then moved her lips up to Courtney’s earlobe and nibbled just as gently. Courtney gasped in response and closed her eyes, Brittni hitting yet another one of her sweet spots, one she didn’t even know about herself.

“Damn, you’re good at that.” Courtney moaned, drinking in the feeling.

“Mmm, you think so? Try this on for size.” Brittni responded, pulling Courtney’s dress down below her chest and removed her bra. She kissed from Courtney’s neck down her chest and between her breasts down to her navel, back up to her right nipple and latching straight on and gently sucking as she had with Courtney’s neck, tonguing and licking the nipple at the same time.

Courtney’s world spun as she exclaimed, “Holy shit! That feels _so_ good. Keep going.”

Brittni detached and did the same to her left nipple. After a few minutes, she let go and moved Courtney off of her, getting off of the loveseat.

“You know, I feel a little overdressed. Don’t you?” She said, starting to remove her dress. Courtney’s throat went dry as she took off her wig and let loose her long blond hair, then got up to remove the rest of her clothing.  She pulled her dress down her body to the floor and stepped out of it, leaving her only in her panties. She then watched as Brittni slowly stripped out of her dress, taking so much more time teasing than Courtney wanted. Brittni watched Courtney as she got naked, watching the emotions flit across her face. Desire, excitement, anxiousness. Knowing Courtney was feeling all these things for her seemed to turn Brittni on even more, making her move slower, wanting to savor the moment. If she was honest with herself, Courtney was loving the teasing, too. It added to the tension, and she knew it would make that big moment all the more amazing. As Brittni stepped out of her dress, she moved to take off her bra as well when Courtney stopped her.

“Allow me.” Courtney said with a seductive smile, watching Brittni’s every emotion, her every move. Brittni lowered her hands as Courtney moved behind her and removed her bra, one hook at the time. As she did she pressed her lips to Brittni’s neck, Brittni sighing and closing her eyes. Once the last hook had come loose, Brittni let the bra fall down her arms. Once the bra was off Courtney pulled Brittni’s arms to her sides. It was her turn to tease. She ran her fingertips up and down Brittni’s sides, then her stomach, and finally her breasts. She palmed them and rolled the sensitive nubs between her fingers. Brittni gasped sharply. Courtney moved one hand down Brittni’s stomach to her waist, reaching for what she wanted so badly to touch.

Brittni grabbed her wrist. “Hold on there, tiger. We’ll get there.” She turned around and looked into Courtney’s eyes “I wanna take our time with this.” She and Courtney looked at each other for another moment before their lips met again. Courtney broke away after a bit and put her lips on Brittni’s nipple, using her tongue as Brittni had done to her. She was so soft. She smelled so good. Courtney never wanted to stop, and judging by the sound of her moans Brittni didn’t want her to stop either.

“I knew it!”

Both girls shrieked and jumped apart. They picked up their dresses off the floor and did their best to cover themselves as they discovered the identity of their intruder. Olivia. After a moment of shocked silence, Courtney spoke.

“Olivia, what are you doing in here?!” She demanded.

“I thought you guys were up to something when you came to set together, so I stayed behind to ask you about it.”

“Then why did it take you so long to come in?” Courtney became upset as a thought occurred to her. “Wait, were you waiting for something to happen so you could walk in on us?”

“No, I swear I wasn’t. I was pacing in my dressing room for like five minutes trying to decide whether or not I should ask. Trying to decide if it was even my business. In the end I couldn’t stand not knowing. I knocked but no one answered so I just came in. Now I know why you didn’t hear me.” Olivia said, giggling. She was getting wet as she looked both of her half-naked friends up and down. Her giggles faded into a gasp of awe as her eyes fell on the bulge in Brittni’s panties. “Oh my God. Brittni is that a… dick?”

Brittni blushed and told the second person that day “Yeah, it is. Although, you don’t look too worried by it.”

“No, I’m fascinated. Also, I’ve always kinda had a little crush on you. And Courtney.” It was Olivia’s turn to blush as she admitted this.

Brittni looked back and forth between Courtney and Olivia. “Really? Well, this just got interesting. What do you guys say we get this party started? I think the time for teasing is over.”

Courtney chimed in, “Agreed. Although, someone’s a bit overdressed.” They both looked at Olivia, who suddenly looked like a deer caught in the headlights, but in the best way imaginable. Courtney and Brittni moved toward her and peeled her dress and bra off, wasting no time. They gently pushed her back against the wall and went to work. Olivia was in heaven as she felt their lips on her. Her lips, her neck, her arms, her stomach, and finally her breasts. Courtney on her left, Brittni on her right, doing things to her that she couldn’t have imagined in her wildest dreams.

“Fuck this is incredible!” Olivia said, leaning her head back against the wall. After a minute, Courtney and Brittni stopped and nodded at each other. They pulled Olivia’s panties down to her ankles and had her step out of them. They looked at her, and she looked back, dripping at the thought of what was about to happen.

Brittni turned to Courtney, gestured toward Olivia and said, “After you.”

Courtney kneeled, all the while keeping eye contact with Olivia. She watched as Olivia’s breathing quickened the closer she got. The power, watching Olivia’s expressions as she made her wait, going just a little too slowly. Courtney was addicted to the feeling. She reached up and one finger along Olivia’s pussy, bottom to top. Olivia gasped, moving toward the finger for more friction. When Courtney moved her finger away, Olivia let out a frustrated huff which turned into a deep, long moan when Courtney replaced the finger with her tongue, finally looking away from Olivia’s face to pay attention to the sight before her. She took long licks bottom to top again and again, putting a little more pressure on Olivia’s clit each time, making her moan and gasp a little louder with each lick. She felt Olivia jump and looked up to see Brittni working Olivia’s breasts.

“Shit, guys. This is so gooood!” Olivia exclaimed, her last word turning into a moan as Brittni pinched her nipple and Courtney sucked on her clit at the same time. Courtney ever-so-slowly slipped one finger inside and thrust just as torturously slowly, still sucking on Olivia’s clit. Brittni removed her mouth from Olivia’s breast to kiss her, muffling her moans. Courtney took this opportunity to remove her mouth from Olivia’s clit and replace it with her thumb, making circles. She added another finger to Olivia’s pussy and sped up. Muffled by Brittni’s lips, Olivia’s moans got louder and she started bucking on Courtney’s hand again.

“Jesus, I don’t think I’ve ever gotten this close so quickly in my life.” Olivia said as she broke her kiss with Brittni, but she didn’t have time to revel in that, as Brittni then did something that shocked Courtney. She moved behind Olivia and kneeled down, spread Olivia’s ass and stuck her tongue inside of Olivia’s asshole. The unexpected feeling made Olivia’s whole body jerk, causing Courtney’s fingers to go deeper inside of her. It was like a chain reaction.

“I’M COMING! AAAAGGHHH!” She shouted as she came, her juices covering Courtney’s hand. Courtney watched and became curious. As adventurous as she’d gotten tonight, she decided to take it a step further and do yet another thing she never thought she’d do. She removed her fingers from Olivia’s pussy and slowly, cautiously put her fingers in her mouth, tasting Olivia’s come. Her taste buds exploded. It was the sweetest thing she’d ever tasted, but also with a tanginess she couldn’t quite place. She didn’t care that it could be considered disgusting. She had to have more.

She latched her mouth onto Olivia’s pussy and started sucking, drinking as much come as she could, unknowingly increasing the intensity and length of Olivia’s orgasm. Olivia’s ass clamped down on Brittni’s tongue which was still moving in and out, also adding pleasure. Needless to say, it was the most intense orgasm of her life. When it was finally over, her knees gave out. Brittni and Courtney held her up as they stood up themselves and helped her to the loveseat, sitting down beside her.

“Oh my god, are you alright?” Courtney asked, worried.

Olivia, still half-dazed, responded “Yeah I just need to sit for a minute. That was intense. Damn guys, I seriously just came harder and longer than I ever have in my life.”

Brittni giggled and said “Power of teamwork, I guess. Right Courtney?”

“Damn straight.” Courtney thought for a moment and said, “You know, I still haven’t seen your dick. Well, not hard at least. Come on, show us.”

“Oh god. Okay you ready for this?” Brittni asked, blushing furiously.

“Just do it.” Courtney said as she laughed.

Brittni turned around to tease them a little more as she slid the panties down her legs. When she came back up she stroked her cock a little, and turned around with it in her hand. _Good god it’s beautiful,_ Courtney thought. _Huh, never thought I’d say that about a dick._ It looked like it was about 8 inches long and 3 inches wide. Courtney stood up and walked over to Brittni. She moved Brittni’s hand from her cock and replaced it with her own, causing Brittni to gasp at the first touch on her cock besides her own. Never breaking eye contact with Brittni, she moved her hand slowly up and down. She felt like there had been enough foreplay, so after a few moments she knelt down and took Brittni’s cock into her mouth, sucking on the bulbous head. Brittni moaned and grabbed Courtney’s hair gently, not pulling just grabbing onto something to keep her steady.

Courtney moved down and inch or two down Brittni’s shaft before coming back up to suck on the head. She felt a tap on her shoulder and looked up to find Olivia standing behind her. She seemed to have recovered from her orgasm, and wanted a piece of the action. Courtney moved over a little to make room, and Olivia knelt down beside her and started to lick up and down Brittni’s shaft, with Courtney mirroring her.

Brittni was higher than the clouds. She had only ever touched herself before, so she could only dream of what this would have felt like. It was everything she’d ever hoped for and more. And she wasn’t even done yet. Olivia moved to put her mouth on Brittni’s head just as Courtney had, only she moved down as far as she could go, and came back up to suck on the head.

“Damn, Olivia! I didn’t know you could do that!” Courtney exclaimed.

Olivia popped Brittni’s cock out of her mouth and said “Yeah, well it’s not something you bring up in casual conversation. ‘Hey Courtney, did you know I’m good at deep-throating? So how was your day?’” Brittni and Courtney laughed. Olivia continued, saying “There’s some things you just gotta keep to yourself, you know? Even with a best friend.”

“Yeah, I get it. Hey, weren’t we doing something?” Courtney asked, pretending to forget.

Brittni stepped away from the two of them and said, “Actually, I was about to do something. Olivia and I have been attended to. Now it’s your turn.” She led Courtney over to the loveseat and bent her over the outside of the arm. She pulled her panties down in one swift motion while Olivia moved onto the loveseat itself and started making out with her.

Courtney was dripping with anticipation. She’d been touching Olivia and Brittni all night, which wasn’t a bad time, of course. She loved making them feel good, but pleasuring them and hearing their moans and tasting them had made her so wet. She was ready to come, so she was perfectly fine happy Brittni’s impatience. The instant she felt Brittni’s tongue on her pussy, she was glad she’d waited. She couldn’t stop the loud moan that escaped her lips into the kiss she shared with Olivia. The anticipation made the feeling so much better. The lightest touch had her shuddering with pleasure. Within seconds she came. Not a huge orgasm, but definitely more than she’d expected so quickly. Brittni showed no signs of stopping, however, actually picking up speed and sticking her tongue in further, and rubbing her thumb on Courtney’s clit. It was ecstasy. _Never thought I’d use that word unironically but it definitely fits here,_ Courtney thought. 

Olivia broke the kiss to kneel down and lick and suck on Courtney’s breasts. At the same time, Brittni moved her mouth to Courtney’s clit and put two fingers in her pussy. With her other hand she brushed her thumb over Courtney’s asshole, making her jump and let out a yelp then a short groan. When she felt Brittni’s lips leave her clit, she realized what was about to happen. Brittni was going to lick her ass like she’d done to Olivia. She started shaking with nerves and excitement. No one had ever been near her asshole. She’d never even had the courage to try anal stuff herself. It was too dirty and she’d heard from quite a few women that it hurt, and she wasn’t ready for that.

Now, as she felt Brittni’s lips on her ass, she knew she would never be more ready than she was now. She could tell Brittni to stop, she knew Brittni would. The thing was she didn’t want Brittni to stop. After everything she’d done tonight, she kept finding ways to surprise herself. Trying things she never thought she would and loving every one of them. Brittni’s lips got closer to her asshole and her pussy quivered in anticipation, tightening around Brittni’s fingers and getting her that much closer to coming again. She could tell by the buildup that this one was gonna be big. _Hot damn, after this is over I’m going have to seriously consider being bisexual,_ Courtney thought as she giggled to herself.

Her giggle cut off into a moan and a swear when Brittni’s tongue finally touched her asshole, removing all thought from her mind save for the attention being given to the rest of her body. _Good god! I don’t know how it’ll feel when something goes inside but could probably come a few times just from this._ She didn’t have long to think on that however, as Brittni chose that moment to shove her tongue past the tight little ring and into Courtney’s ass.

Her eyes shot open as she shouted “Oh god! That feels incredible!” Brittni moved her tongue in and out an inch or two for a few seconds before removing her fingers from Courtney’s pussy and easing one into her ass, moving very slowly up to the first knuckle. Courtney let out a high-pitched squeak as her asshole was slowly fingered for the first time in her life. It was a little painful, but the stretching somehow felt good too. After a minute, she lost the weird feeling and it was replaced by pleasure.

“More!” She said.

Brittni smirked and responded, “More what? Tell me exactly what you want me to do to you. I want to hear you say it.”

Courtney blushed, embarrassed to say the words but knew that if she wanted more, she’d have to. “Put another finger in my ass. Go faster”

“That’s my dirty little Courtney.” Brittni said, looking satisfied and a little amused as she did what she was asked.  Courtney, as distracted as she was with everything that was happening to her, decided that Olivia was missing out on the fun a little bit. She gently tugged on Olivia’s elbow to get her attention. Olivia detached from Courtney’s breast, leaving a wet cold feeling behind that caused her nipples to stand at attention. She didn’t say a word, she just watched Olivia as she rubbed the outer folds of Olivia’s pussy before slipping two fingers in. Olivia let out a long, low moan and let her head fall back.

Brittni seemed to feel forgotten about, as she added a third finger and sped up again, at the same time her mouth went back to work on her pussy. Courtney definitely hadn’t forgotten about what Brittni was doing to her while she was paying attention to Olivia, but she sure as hell wasn’t going to tell her to go back to what she was doing before. This felt _way_ better. She leaned her head against Olivia’s chest and let out a high moan. She had to stop Brittni.

“Wait, stop! I want to come with you inside me. If you’re going to fuck me, I want you to do it now.” She said.

Brittni took her tongue out of Courtney’s pussy and her fingers out of her ass, stood up and said “Are you sure?”

“Yes” Courtney said, looking back at Brittni “Do it.”

Brittni didn’t seem like she could speak as she licked her fingers, reached down and rubbed Courtney’s pussy a little before lining up her dick and sliding the head in, pausing to let Courtney get used to her size before sliding in a couple inches and fucking her slowly at first. Courtney gasped as she finally felt Brittni’s dick inside of her.

“God, you’re so tight Courtney” Brittni moaned.

“You’re not so bad yourself.” Courtney said breathlessly. She realized she’d forgotten about Olivia and motioned for her to lay back. When Olivia did, she grabbed Olivia’s legs and pulled Olivia’s pussy closer to her face. She shoved her tongue straight in. She did everything she could think of with her tongue, trying to make Olivia feel as good as she did right now.

“Damn, this is hot! I got a front-row seat to watch my best friend Brittni fuck my other best friend Courtney with her girl dick, while Courtney eats me out. Never thought I’d say that.” She said with a giggle.

Brittni laughed too and said “Right? God, this is amazing! Speaking of amazing I think Courtney’s about to come. I can feel her clenching up, getting tighter. It feels so good.”

“Mm-hm.” Courtney moaned into Olivia’s pussy, nodding. Brittni was right. She _was_ about to come. She started moving back against Brittni, driving her deeper. Brittni noticed and pushed all the way inside of Courtney and bottomed out, moaning herself and causing Courtney to squeal then moan again into Olivia’s pussy. Olivia seemed to like this, so Courtney didn’t try to hold in her moans. She moaned louder and worked her tongue as well as she knew how. Olivia grabbed Courtney’s hair and ground her pussy on Courtney’s face. After about thirty seconds of this, Olivia came hard for the second time that night.

Courtney removed her mouth from Olivia’s pussy and said “I’m about to come!”

“Me too!” Brittni responded.

“Come inside me!”

Brittni hesitated and said “Are you sure? I can still get you pregnant.”

“Just do it! It’ll be alright.” Courtney said as she started tensing up, starting to come. “Faster! Go just a little faster!”

Brittni sped up and passed the point of no return. She leaned forward and with one hand reached around Courtney to rub her clit, making her squeal. With the other she grabbed Courtney’s hair, pulling her head back gently to lock her lips in a kiss, cutting off her squeal. Courtney tensed up and came. She came harder than she had… well ever, as far as she could remember. She let out a long, loud moan into the kiss. Brittni kept rubbing her clit, riding out her orgasm. She gushed all over Brittni’s cock.This seemed to trigger Brittni’s orgasm. Brittni grunted and ground against Courtney as she shot her come deep inside her. It can’t have been more than about 20 seconds, but it felt like so much longer.

It was just her and Brittni in that moment. Their lips locked in a kiss, Brittni’s fingers on her clit, her cock in her pussy, and her hot come shooting deep inside. When they finally rode out their respective orgasms, they both felt like they’d run a marathon, but couldn’t have been happier about it. Brittni slumped onto Courtney, but Courtney didn’t mind. They stayed there for a moment, breathing heavy and waiting for their hearts to slow down. Olivia broke the silence.

“That had to be the hottest, most sensual thing I’ve ever seen.” She whispered with wide eyes.

Brittni slid her cock out of Courtney, causing them both to gasp, and sat down on the loveseat beside Olivia, grabbing Courtney’s hand and pulled her around the loveseat onto her lap. Olivia scooted close and leaned her head on Brittni’s shoulder, Brittni putting her arm around her and holding her close. They sat there for a while not really talking, just enjoying each other’s company. After a few minutes, Courtney spoke.

“Huh. What do you know. I like girls.” She said as she laughed. Olivia and Brittni laughed along with her.

After another minute, Olivia got up and said “Alright guys I gotta get home. I’ll see you tomorrow.” She picked up her clothes and started putting them on. When she was finished she started moving toward the door.

“Wait!” Brittni called after her. When Olivia turned around, Brittni looked between Courtney and Olivia and said “This isn’t over, is it? This is the best time I’ve had in a long time. You guys are the first ones who accepted me for who I am, and even got into it. Can we do this again?”

Courtney chimed in, saying “After what we’ve done tonight, I’m not giving this up any time soon.”

They both looked at Olivia, waiting for an answer.

“Goodnight, ladies.” Olivia said, smirking and giving them a sexy wink as she walked out the door and closed it quietly behind her.

Brittni and Courtney looked at each other and smiled. It was pretty clear what Olivia’s answer was. They locked eyes, forgetting about Olivia for the moment. Each took in the beauty of the other. Courtney turned around in Brittni’s lap facing her. Their desire to kiss became unbearable. They locked lips, engaging in a fierce, hot kiss. When they finally broke away, they were flushed and breathing heavy. Courtney jumped and gasped when she felt Brittni’s hard cock touch her sensitive pussy. She looked between them at Brittni’s cock and back up at Brittni.

“Already?” She asked, surprised at Brittni’s sex drive.

Brittni smirked and said “Hey, what can I say? You’re that sexy. Come here.” They kissed again, Courtney getting wet again and grinding the outside of her pussy up and down on Brittni’s shaft, Brittni letting out a long, low growl. She leaned forward and placed her lips on Courtney’s neck, hitting the spot she’d hit earlier. _Damn, I could let her do that forever_ , Courtney thought to herself. It was over all too soon, as Brittni broke away after a minute, but Courtney’s disappointment quickly vanished when those sweet, soft lips moved to her breast. This kept going for a few minutes while Courtney kept grinding her pussy on Brittni’s cock until Brittni couldn’t take it anymore. Never removing her lips from Courtney’s breast, she reached down between them, lined up her cock with Courtney’s pussy, and bottomed out inside her with one thrust.

“Holy shit!” Courtney shouted, eyes wide.

She hadn’t been expecting that but she was already a little loose from Brittni fucking her earlier, so it was pure pleasure. Brittni continued like this, pulling out until just the head of her cock remained and thrusting back in as far as she could. Courtney’s eyes rolled back in her head as she wrapped her hands around Brittni’s neck and held on for dear life. This wasn’t like earlier. Earlier had been gentler, sweeter. Now it was animalistic and rough. She couldn’t get enough. Despite how hard she’d come before, she could already feel the beginnings of an orgasm building.

Brittni started thrusting faster and with more force. Courtney was already halfway there. A few more minutes and she would lose it. When she felt Brittni slow down and start to move her arm, she opened her eyes and watched as Brittni put her index finger into her mouth and slowly sucked on it. Just as slowly Brittni reached around and rubbed her wet finger on the outside of Courtney’s asshole, keeping her eyes on Courtney’s face the whole time. Courtney let out a shallow gasp which turned into a loud, deep moan when Brittni pushed her finger past Courtney’s tight ring. It was slow going at first, and felt a little weird, just like earlier in the night but also like earlier the weird feeling faded into pleasure.

All the time she was fingering Courtney’s ass, Brittni was fucking her fast and deep. Courtney couldn’t process it all. She felt close to coming but she didn’t want it to be over just yet, so she asked Brittni something she never thought she would ask anyone.

“Brittni, wait!” Courtney said.

Brittni froze, “What? Did I do something wrong? If you don’t like the ass thing just tell me and I’ll stop. I know not everyone’s into it.”

“No, that’s not it.” Courtney mumbled. After a few moments’ hesitation, she decided to ignore the nervous flutter in her chest. She leaned and whispered seductively, “I want you to fuck my ass.”

She smirked as Brittni moaned at her words and she felt Brittni’s cock jump inside of her, which in turn made her moan herself.

Despite her obvious pleasure at the thought of fucking Courtney’s ass, a look of concern formed on her face as she said, “Are you sure? We’d have to start slow at first. If we do too much too fast, it could hurt you.”

“That’s okay. I want to take my time with this. I don’t want this night to be over yet.” Courtney responded.

She moved off of Brittni and kneeled in front of the loveseat beside Brittni, her ass pointed out. Brittni’s cock jerked again at the sight of Courtney in such a compromising position. She got up and moved around Courtney. Courtney couldn’t see what was happening, which just made it more exciting. The first thing she felt was a light Smack! on her ass. She jumped and yelped. Not in pain, but surprise. She looked behind her at Brittni, who looked sheepish.

“Sorry, thought I’d try it. It can be exciting to some.” She said.

Courtney paused for a second and said “Do it again.”

Brittni blinked, “What?”

“Do it again! Not hard, though. Do it like you did the first time.”

Courtney looked forward again and waited for the slap. Brittni kept her in suspense just a few seconds longer. Just as Courtney was about to turn around, she felt it again. Smack!

“Ugh! That is _so_ much more exciting than it should be.” Courtney breathed.

“Right?” Brittni responded.

“Do it again.”

Brittni raised her hand, but stopped mid-air and said, “Say it! Tell me what you want me to do to you.”

“Spank me! Spank me like the naughty girl I am!”

Smack!

“Oh, god! Again!”

Smack!

“Harder!”

SMACK!

“HARDER!”

SMACK!!!

“AGH!! Okay stop, stop.” Courtney said, gasping. “I can’t take anymore. Damn, that’s hot!”

Brittni rubbed the sore spot on Courtney’s ass and said “Isn’t it though? I’ve done it to myself a couple times. Gets me off faster than anything. Except ass-play, of course. Speaking of which…”

Brittni didn’t even hesitate, bending down to stick her tongue in Courtney’s ass. Courtney shot forward at the sudden intrusion but was pulled back by her waist. Brittni drove her tongue deeper inside Courtney’s ass, driving her crazy. It went everywhere a tongue could possibly go. By the time Brittni stuck a couple of fingers inside Courtney’s pussy, she was dripping wet. She curled her fingers inside of Courtney, hitting her G-Spot and almost making her come right then. Brittni noticed, so she removed her fingers and focused on just her ass for now.

 Brittni removed her tongue from Courtney’s ass and replaced it with the fingers she had in Courtney’s pussy, using Courtney’s juices and her saliva as lubrication. She moved slowly at first, then gradually sped up until she felt Courtney was loosened enough to add a third finger. Courtney couldn’t quite compare the feeling to anything she’d ever felt before. It felt different from having her pussy stimulated, but just as good. A dull pleasure, but one that was building up fast. Too fast.

“Do it now! Fuck my ass! I want you inside of me when we both come, like before.” She moaned.

Brittni, by this point knowing Courtney knew how to handle it, didn’t protest but simply removed her fingers, placed the head of her cock at the entrance to Courtney’s ass, and gently pushed. As Courtney felt Brittni’s cock enter her ass, she reflexively tensed up. She felt Brittni’s lips at her ear and a finger on her clit.

Brittni whispered to her, “Relax, baby. It’s going to hurt more if you’re tense. And if it hurts too much just tell me to stop okay? I know from experience that this can be painful the first time. Just relax.”

Courtney nodded, doing her best to unclench. It just felt so unnatural. It didn’t feel anything like Brittni’s fingers or tongue did, but she was determined to see this through. Brittni’s breath in her ear helped calm her down. Then Brittni started moving the finger on her clit. She almost forgot about the feeling in her ass. She was able to unclench enough for Brittni to move forward another couple inches. It didn’t hurt as much as she thought it would, it just felt weird. 

As Brittni went deeper inside her ass, she moved the finger on her clit like she was stoking a fire. Before Courtney even realized it had happened, Brittni was halfway in. The weird feeling was still there but fading fast, slowly being replaced by pleasure like before. Courtney grunted, eliciting a response from Brittni.

“Are you okay, Courtney? Do I need to stop or slow down?” She asked, her voice sounding slightly strained.

Courtney took a deep breath and said, “No it’s okay, it’s starting to feel good. Just keep going like this for now.”

Brittni continued to move in slowly, pausing every once in a while to slide out and back in a little more than before. She put another finger on Courtney’s clit and moved her hand faster. Courtney gasped as she felt her ass loosen up and Brittni slide her cock all the way in, Brittni’s front touching her ass. Brittni groaned as she bottomed out. She gave Courtney a moment to get acclimated.

“Keep going. Slowly.” Courtney said.

Brittni slid her cock out of Courtney until her head was just about to pop out, then slid ever-so-slowly back in, not quite all the way. She did this three more times before Courtney looked back and nodded. Brittni sped up, moving at about twice the speed as before. Courtney groaned, starting to feel the pleasure, the weird feeling mostly gone.

“Faster. It’s starting to feel really good.”

Brittni sped up even more, thrusting in and out at just under a normal speed. She sped up the fingers on Courtney’s clit a little more as well, trying to match the speed of her thrusts. Courtney tensed up as her body prepared for her orgasm.

“Are you about to come?” Brittni asked, surprised.

Courtney responded, “Soon. You?”

“Yeah, it’s so tight.” Brittni said breathlessly, moaning.

“Hold on just a little longer. I want us to come at the same time. Go a little faster.” Courtney said. Her orgasm was close. “Just a little faster.”

“Okay.” Brittni sped up and nibbled on Courtney’s ear. That was it.

Courtney’s eyes shut tight and her ass clenched down on Brittni’s cock. “I’m gonna come.”

“Me, too!” Brittni shouted.

“Come in my ass, Brittni. Do it.”

Just like Courtney wanted, they both came at the same time. Courtney gushed all over Brittni’s cock for the second time that night, as Brittni came in her ass, or anyone’s for that matter, for the first time ever.

“Holy shit, Courtney! So tight!” Brittni grunted as she shot her load deep in Courtney’s ass. Courtney loved the feeling.

 “You’re so big! God, this is amazing! I don’t care what happens, I’m addicted to your dick now.” She said with a giggle. She gasped as Brittni thrust a few more times before pulling out, spent.

They collapsed onto the floor, cuddling. After a few sweet moments of aftermath, Courtney broke the silence.

“You know, you didn’t even fuck Olivia.”

Brittni stopped and thought, “No, you’re right. I didn’t, did I? We’ll have to fix that later, then.”

“Oh, yeah. Olivia _has_ to experience what I just did. And I’m gonna be there for every second of it.” Courtney said.

Brittni thought about everything they’d done tonight and asked, “Courtney, have you ever fucked a girl?”

“Of course not.”

Brittni looked at her. “You want to?”

 

 

 

To Be Continued…


	2. Round 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so this is an edited version of the second half of "Brittni's Secret". If you read the first part of this before the edit, you'll know that it ended when the toy fell out of Brittni's bag. In this edit I just added on the new stuff I wrote and fixed a few things here and there from what was already posted. I have some bad news, though. This story won't have an ending. This is it. Because the more I thought about how the girls would feel if they read this story, the more I realized that it wasn't right that I wrote it in the first place. I just can't bring myself to write anymore on this. I'm leaving this up until a few minutes after midnight on New Year's and then I'm deleting this and the story I wrote about Courtney and Olivia. Sorry to all the people who've been looking for something with any of these beautiful ladies in it, but you gotta realize that they're real people. Same with anyone else we write fanfictions about. Think about how you would feel if you read something something this disgustingly detailed and sexual about you. I can't do that to someone I look up to and respect. That said, thank you to each and every person who read and enjoyed the stuff I've written and once again a special thank you to Jasey R. and Laila who left me my first comments on each story. Happy Holidays, whatever you celebrate, and have a Happy New Year! :)

Courtney felt a knot in her stomach as she approached Olivia's house alongside Brittni. It had been a couple weeks since that night in the dressing room. She glanced nervously at the royal blue purse in Brittni's hand. Not because of the purse itself of course, but because of the items in the purse, and also because today she would do yet another thing she'd never done or thought she'd ever do. Brittni raised her right hand and rang the doorbell. Olivia's bright grin greeted them as she peeked around the door.

"Oh, hey guys!" Olivia said, moving aside to let them through and closing the door behind them. "So I thought we'd start by watching The Flash. Then we could play Cards Against Humanity. After that, we could figure something out."

"Oh my god, Grant Gustin is so cute!" Brittni said, fanning her face. The girls giggled and moved over to the couch in the living room.  
Courtney hesitated. "Wait, don't you need at least 4 people to play Cards Against Humanity?"

Olivia sat down on the couch and said "Oh yeah, Mari called a couple of hours ago and asked if she could join. I told her it was cool. I hope that's alright."

Britti and Courtney shared a look. Olivia still didn't know what her two blonde friends were planning for her, and they knew there was a possibility that Mari might not be so cool with it. They'd have to be careful. For now though, they would act natural and have as much good, clean fun as possible with Mari and Olivia.

"Yeah. Sounds fun." Brittni responded as she shrugged with a grin on her face and plopped down on the couch. The grin turned into a devious smirk but Olivia didn't seem to notice.

...  
A few minutes into the third episode, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Courtney said, getting up to answer the door. She was met with Mari with her beautiful red hair and perfect smile.

"Hey, Courtney." Mari leaned in for a hug, which Courtney returned. Courtney breathed in as she did, catching a scent of coconut in Mari's hair.

They broke apart as Courtney said "What's up, girl?"

"Nothin' much. Olivia said all we had planned was The Flash and Cards Against Humanity. After that we'd have to figure something out."

"Yeah, I don't know what we could do other than watch more movies. I don't want to be part of a stereotype and play truth or dare, but we'll find something." Courtney responded.  
Mari laughed and said "Yeah, no truth or dare."

They moved to the couch and Olivia and Brittni scooted together to make room. Taking advantage of the closeness, Brittni lay down with her head in Olivia's lap and swung her legs over the arm of the couch as Mari and Courtney sat down. Courtney sat down beside Mari with herself and Olivia in the middle and shot Brittni a look and Brittni winked back. Courtney smirked but said nothing as the four of them continued watching the show.

...

They watched until they got to the 5th episode when Olivia paused the show, stood up from the couch, and said "I'm gonna go make some popcorn, anyone want some drinks?"

Brittni raised her hand into the air. "Do you have any soda?" She asked.

"Yeah, I have Coke, Root Beer, Dr. Pepper, and Sprite."

"Coke, please" Brittni said.

"Sprite for me, please?" Mari chimed in.

Courtney stood up as well and said "I'll come help you."

They walked into the kitchen and Olivia pulled a box of popcorn out of the pantry. Courtney started pulling the different kinds of soda from the fridge and glasses from the dishwasher. She put ice in the glasses and started filling them up. She put Root Beer in her own glass, and Coke and Sprite in two of the others.

"What did you want to drink, Olivia?" She asked.

"Um... Sprite." She said. Courtney began pouring the Sprite into the last glass. Olivia started the microwave and then stopped and looked at Courtney for a second before speaking.

"Courtney, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything. You know that."

After hesitating again for a moment, she said "About what happened that night with you and Brittni...." She trailed off, seemingly unsure how to continue.

"It's okay, you can ask. You know I won't judge." She could tell Olivia wanted more, but she also knew Olivia was too shy to ask outright.

"Have you and Brittni.... You know, done anything else since that night?" At that moment the0 microwave dinged, making Olivia jump.

"We'll talk about it later. Maybe." Courtney said with a sly grin, as she picked up the drinks and started toward the living room.

She knew if Olivia got curious enough, her mind would start to wander. That would help everyone involved. They would have to wait until Mari was asleep or went home, though. Or find a way to get her on their side.

...

"Ah, c'mon! He just goes up into the thing and that's it?! That's so bogus!" Courtney shouted in her chicago accent, throwing her hands up in the air. They had just finished season 1 of The Flash and Courtney was none too happy with the cliffhanger the writers left the season with. Nor, it seemed, was anyone else.

"Yeah, I mean it makes sense and I really wanna watch more but I'm so mad right now." Mari chimed in.

Olivia turned the TV off and stood up, stretching. Courtney looked over and saw Brittni checking out Olivia's flexible, sexy body. When Brittni noticed she'd been caught, she turned red and quickly became interested in a small hole in the knee of her pants.

"Okay, you guys ready to be horrible people?" Olivia asked. Everyone chuckled in response as they all knelt down on the floor around the coffee table and cleared it of the empty cups and popcorn bowls.

"Can I start?" Brittni asked.

"Sure! Corrupt us, Brittni." Olivia passed her the box with a grin on her face. She then hestitated as she realized what she'd said. Brittni and Courtney cracked a smile. She flushed and looked down at her lap. "You know what I mean."

Snickering, everyone drew ten white play cards and Britti selected one black card, proceeding to read it.

"My plan for world domination begins with blank."

The girls shuffled through their cards and after a few seconds all Courtney, Mari, and Olivia had all put their cards down. Brittni shuffled them until it seemed she was satisfied she forgot whose was whose, picked up the first card and read it aloud.

"My plan for world domination begins with-" She stopped to laugh and continued. "Begins with 'all-you-can-eat-shrimp for $8.99'."

The girls burst out laughing as Courtney said "That's how I'm gonna take over the world."

"Okay next one." Brittni said as she moved onto the second card. "My plan for world domination begins with 'teaching a girl how to handjob a penis'? Oh my god, guys." She giggled before moving on.

"Alright, here we go." She said as she proceded to pick up the last card and immediately dissolved into a laughing fit. It took her a minute to recover, but when she finally did she read the last card aloud.

"Whoo! Damn, guys this is good. I think we have a winner. My plan for world domination begins with 'never having sex again'."

Everyone laughed loud at this card as Courtney raised her hand, saying in a playful voice, "Right here, baby! Are we playing to ten points?"

"Yeah, I think that's a good number." Olivia said as Brittni passed the black card to Courtney, and they continued to play.

...

The game finally ended a few hours later with the victory going to Olivia. Courtney was close behind with eight, and Brittni and Mari had five points each.

"Wow, that game took so long." Mari said, standing up and stretching her arms. As she did, her stomach and a just a little underboob peeked out from under her top. Hm...no bra. Interesting choice, thought Courtney. Then again we should be allowed to be comfortable here.

"I'll be right back." Said Courtney as she got up to go to the restroom.  
"Where ya goin?" Olivia asked.   
"I'm gonna go take off my bra. It's really uncomfortable."  
Mari spoke up, saying "It's alright, you can take it off in here. Were all girls, we've seen boobs before."  
"Okay." Courtney responded.   
She turned away from the girls and undid her bra in the back, hunched her shoulders to let it fall down her arms, and pulled it out through the bottom of her shirt. She had on a solid black t-shirt with a golden retriever puppy on it, so she wouldn't be showing anything off anyway. If it had just been Olivia she probably would have taken off everything by now, but she still wasn't sure what part Mari would play in all this, so she wanted to be careful.  
"I think I'm gonna take mine off, too" Brittni said, except she didnt do it quite like Courtney had.   
She did turn around, but she took her shirt all the way off, then her bra. No one saw anything either way but it was much sexier and there was definitely a purpose to the way she'd done it.  
Courtney looked over at Olivia and wasn't surprised to see her staring and squeezing her legs closed. She wanted to recreate that night so bad, Courtney could tell. Man, she has no idea what she's in for, Courtney thought. If we can make things go right, that is. Mari, however, shocked Courtney a little when she noticed Mari blushing and staring at the floor. Maybe Mari would have a part to play in this after all. After Britti had put her shirt back on she casually returned to her seat on the couch.  
“Ahh, that's better.” She said, leaning her head leaning her head back with a contented sigh.  
Mari, still looking at the floor, cleared her throat and said “Okay, so what's next?”  
“Hmm... I'm not sure. You guys got any ideas?” Olvia said, looking around.  
Brittni thought for a moment and said “Truth or d-”   
“No.” Mari and Courtney cut her off simultaneously.   
“Ah, cmon! You guys are no fun.” Brittni said, crossing her arms but still smirking.  
Mari sighed and said “Alright, fine. But no boring crap like 'What's your deepest, darkest secret?' No ones going to really tell the truth about that stuff anyway. Lets make this interesting. Dares only. Courtney?”  
“I'm down, I guess.” She acted nonchalant about it, but she was actually super excited. If they played normal truth or dare the night could get boring and their plans would be ruined, but if they did dares only then their night might get more interesting. Maybe even a little earlier than intended.   
“Olivia, since this is your party I think you should start,” Brittni said with a wink.  
Olivia blushed, seeming to know what Brittni was up to. “Um... Okay, how bout this one? Courtney...”  
“What? Why me?” Courtney said, slightly surprised at being singled out first. The girls laughed at her deer-in-the-headlights look.  
“Because I say so.” Olivia said, giggling. “Now, I dare you to...kiss Mari-”  
Mari's head jerked up in surprise as she exclaimed, “Wait, what? Hold it right there, sister! I don't like Courtney like that.” Looking over at Courtney she said “No offense, you're awesome. It's just not like that for me. With any girl.”  
Courtney held her hands up in a 'no offense taken' gesture as Olivia spoke up again, “First of all, I was gonna tell her to kiss you on the cheek.”  
“Oh.” Mari said, falling silent.  
“Second,” Oliva continued, “we're not gonna have nearly as much fun as I'd planned for this little get together if you don't loosen up.”  
This caught Courtney's attention. Did she hear what she thought she just heard? Did Olivia actually have some sexy things planned for tonight. That little minx, Courtney thought. Did she play me in the kitchen earlier with that innocent act? That's actually kind of hot. She tore herself from her thoughts to look at Brittni, trying to gauge her thoughts at the moment. From the look on her face Brittni seemed to have been more blind-sided by Olivia's statement than she herself was. Brittni subconciously placed her hand on her bag.  
Mari broke the silence, saying quietly “Um... Olivia, what does that mean?”  
Olivia leaned in close to Mari and whispered, “I guess you'll just have to find out, won't you?”   
Mari flushed as Olivia place her hand Mari's thigh. Not moving, just letting Mari feel the pressure of her touch. Mari looked like she was having an internal battle. Like she wanted to run away, but also get closer. It looked like her breath had hitched in her throat as Olivia very slowly moved her own face closer to Mari's. She stopped with their lips inches from each other.  
“Tell me to stop and I'll stop.” She said quietly and hesitated for a few seconds. Mari still didn't say anything, so she moved a little closer and whispered so softly Courtney could barely hear, “I'm gonna kiss you now, Mari Takahashi.”   
Mari closed her eyes and pursed her lips slightly, seemingly prepared for what was about to happen. Their lips met and it looked like the breaking of a dam inside of Mari. After a few seconds of their lips caressing each other, Mari took the initiative and deepened the kiss, cupping Olivia's cheek. Olivia brushed her tongue against Mari's bottom lip, wordlessly asking for permission to enter. Mari obliged, opening her lips and wrestling Olivia's tongue with her own. Courtney was starting to get really turned on watching the exchange taking place in front of her. She looked over at Brittni in surprise, who smirked back. Brittni raised her eyebrows, as if to say 'how bout them apples'. Courtney looked down and noticed that there was a bulge in the crotch of Brittni's pajama bottoms. She looked over at Mari and Olivia who were still seemingly locked in their own little world. She knew they wouldn't notice if she and Brittni left, so she got Brittni's attention and gestured toward the kitchen. They got up and made their way out of the room.  
“What's wrong?” Brittni asked, obviously confused “That was really hot. Isn't this what we wanted?”  
“We need to figure out our game plan. Things have changed. Now we know Olivia has something planned, and Mari is probably going to be a factor.” Courtney responded.  
Brittni leaned back on the counter, crossed her arms, and said, “I think the only thing we need to do now is let things play out the way they're going to. Obviously Olivia is down even if Mari winds up deciding she isn't, and if Mari is down then that's just even more fun. And isn't the surprise of what Olivia has planned exciting?”  
“I mean, I guess. Yeah you're right. But we need to be careful about how far we push Mari. She's our friend and I want it to stay that way.” She looked down at Brittni's crotch and had a realization, “Hey,speaking of which does Mari even know about your little friend?”  
Brittni's eyes widened as she said, “Oh, fuck! No, she doesn't.”   
“It's time they were introduced, then.” Courtney said with a devious look on her face.   
“Let's get this party started.” Brittni responded, smirking.   
They walked back out to the living room. The scene they walked in on was a very good indicator that Mari would, in fact, not change her mind about participating. Mari and Olivia were now laying on the couch making out, with Mari on top. Brittni cleared her throat and they broke apart, breathing heavy.  
“Jesus, have you two come up for air since we left?” She said, laughing.  
Mari blushed deeply as she moved off of Oliva and sat up, saying “So, where'd you guys sneak off to?”  
The smirk on Brittni's face melted into a very serious look. As much as she'd joked about it in the kitchen, this was clearly something she was still self-conscious about revealing. She took a breath, sat down on the corner of the coffee table opposite Mari, and spoke.  
“Look, there's something I have to tell you. It's kind of strange but it's also really hard to talk about so I need you to keep an open mind. Courtney and Olivia already know, but I think it's time I tell you. Not just because of what's happened tonight, but because you're one of my favorite people. Courtney and Olivia made me realize that the people I really care about deserve to know.” She gave them both a warm smile, which they each returned. She took each of their hands in hers briefly before letting go and returning her attention to Mari, who was looking a little confused and very concerned. “Okay, I'm just gonna come out and say it. I have a-... Oh, god this is more difficult than i thought. I have a penis.”  
Mari sat in stunned silence for a minute. Brittni let her soak in what she'd just heard, but after a few minutes she couldn't take the silence anymore.  
“Please, say something! Anything!” She pleaded desperately.  
Mari blushed and hesitated for another few seconds, staring at the floor and muttered, “C-can I see it?”  
Brittni blinked, seemingly unsure what to say, eventually responded with simply, “What?”  
“Can I see it?” Mari repeated, a little louder this time and looking Brittni full in the face. Brittni didn't seem to know how to respond. This apparently wasn't the answer she was expecting.  
Brittni stood up from the coffee table she had been sitting on and said, “Um, okay... I feel like I should warn you though, kyour fun with Olivia on the couch kind of has me...excited.”  
“It's okay. And what did you think I would do when you told me? Run out the door screaming?” Mari said, chuckling.  
“Best case scenario? I figured you'd try your best to forget I'd ever told you.”   
Mari shook her head, looking a little hurt, “Brittni, you're awesome. Everything about you is awesome. This is just another awesome thing. Plus, I've never met a woman with a weiner before. I'm kinda curious. Now stop stalling and show me that D, girl!”  
Everyone laughed at Mari's eagerness and Brittni seemed to relax a little. She stood up and did a little strip tease first, shaking her hips and slowly pulling her top up to just under her boobs then turning around to tease the three of them. She pulled her top completely off, flung it to the side and turned around with her hands covering herself. She moved her hands and ran them up and down her body and pinching her nipples, giving them a good look. They were about a C-cup and perfectly shaped, with bright pink nipples like erasers. She slowly pulled down her pajama bottoms to reveal bulging panties. She turned around again as she slid her underwear down to her ankles and stepped out of them.  
“Ey, nice butt!” Courtney playfully catcalled in her Chicago accent, trying to tease Brittni back a little.  
“Yeah, baby!” Mari called, whistling like a pervert from one of those old cartoons.  
“Woo! Shake it, mama! OW!” Olivia chimed in, pretending to throw dollar bills.  
Brittni shook her butt in response, causing all three women to cheer. She seemed to be having fun now, her initial fear of rejection all but crushed by not just acceptance, but excitement from those who had learned her secret. She took a deep breath and turned around.  
“Holy shit!” Mari gasped.  
Brittni became worried again, afraid it wasn't what Mari expected. “What? What's wrong?”  
Mari leaned a little closer and looked at it from the side. “Not a thing. Damn, it's so big!”   
Mari reached out to touch it but stopped, looking up at Brittni for permission first. Brittni nodded her head nervously. By this point Courtney was totally soaked. She was so turned on by how accepting Mari was of all this, and how willing she was to participate. She looked over at Olivia on the other end of the couch from Mari and saw her rubbing her thighs together and breathing heavy. This turned Courtney on even more. She returned her attention to Mari and Brittni though when she heard them both gasp, Brittni a little louder than Mari.   
“What happened?” Courtney asked, slightly annoyed that she'd missed the moment Mari touched Brittni for the first time.  
Brittni stayed silent but Mari spoke up. “Her dick jumped in my hand. It was kinda hot.”   
Courtney noticed Mari had her thighs clenched tight. She was running her fingers along Brittni's cock, not stroking it, just touching it. Yeah, she was curious, sure, but it was more than that. She was getting horny. Really horny. Just a little more prodding and she would be down for anything they had in mind. Brittni's cock jumped again at the gentle caress of Mari's fingers, and Courtney's thoughts were confirmed when Mari wrapped her fingers around Brittni's shaft, judging its girth. This could have still been loosely connected to curiosity. That is, until Mari slowly started to move her hand up and down Brittni's shaft. Brittni threw her head back and moaned as Mari blushed at the sounds she was causing Brittni to make. She didn't stop though. Instead she moved her hand a little faster, still not touching the head of Brittni's cock.   
At the sound of Brittni's moan, Courtney couldn't help herself anymore. She slid her hand into her pajama bottoms and rubbed herself through her panties. She looked over at Olivia who had her own hand down her pants and was rubbing herself furiously, looking to be on the edge of a small orgasm. Courtney abandoned her own needs, squeezing next to Olivia on the couch and removed Olivia's hand from her pussy. Olivia let out a small huff as her orgasm was thwarted.  
“Ah, cmon. I was-” Olivia began to protest.  
Courtney put her finger on Olivia's lips. “Shh. It's okay. I can help. Don't you want me to help, Liv?”  
Olivia said nothing, just nodded. Courtney pulled Olivia's shirt over her head then stopped for a moment to admire Olivia's beautiful breasts. They weren't huge, a large B-cup at best, just big enough to fit in her hand but they were so perfect. Shaped like tear-drops with light brown nipples. Perfect for her body. She moved down and pulled Olivia's pink cupcake pajama bottoms and underwear down in one swift move, pulling them off Olivia's legs and tossing them on the floor. She knew Olivia had been close to cumming so she wasted no time on foreplay, taking her place back on the couch next to Olivia and immediately slipping two fingers inside and going as fast as she could without hurting Olivia, hoping to make her cum harder than she would have if Courtney hadn't interrupted her. The effect was almost immediate. Olivia didn't seem to be capable of forming words. Courtney latched onto Olivia's left breast and swirled her tongue around the nipple, effectively making out with Olivia's breast. In seconds Olivia was shaking, just on the edge.   
“So close,” she whispered.   
Courtney took Olivia's lips with her own and kissed her as Olivia tumbled over the edge, moaning loud into the kiss. As Olivia came, however, she accidentally kicked the coffee table with Brittni's purse on it. The bag fell to the floor, and the items Brittni had brought for tonight spilled out onto the floor: a purple strap-on dildo, and some anal lube.  
...  
“Um... I can explain that.” Brittni said as Mari and Olivia stared at the toy with a mixture of what seemed to be fascination and surprise.   
Courtney looked on at the scene before her, amused and curious about how this would play out. Mari still had Brittni's cock in her grip and Olivia was still half-laying on the couch, the position she'd been in when she'd cum.   
“No need. I think it's pretty clear what's happening.” Olivia said. She and Courtney locked eyes as she sat up after a second, pulling Courtney's fingers from inside of her and seductively sucking her juices off of them then offering them to Courtney, who put them in her own mouth. She'd forgotten how amazing Olivia tasted. God, I need to cum so bad, Courtney thought. It was like Olivia could read her mind.   
“I can't take this anymore.” Olivia said, pulling Courtney's shirt up over her head, exposing her breasts. She wasn't sure what anyone else thought of them, but she liked the size and shape. They were a large C and they had a little sag to them but not too much. She had puffy light pink nipples that were really sensitive.  
“Okay, now lay back.” When Courtney was on her back in a comfortable position, Olivia pulled her pajama bottoms off in one swift motion. She took a little more time with the panties, kissing Courtney's thighs on the way down. When she finally had them off, Courtney covered herself with her hands so as to feel less exposed for the moment.  
“Nuh-uh, Court. Don't hide from me.” She playfully flung Courtney's underwear across the room like a rubber band, causing them all to laugh.   
The laughter brought Courtney's attention back to Mari and Brittni, who both seemed to be transfixed with Courtney and Olivia. Mari was still kneeling in front of Brittni, holding her hard cock in her hand. Mari followed Courtney's stare, and remembered that she'd been busy before. After winking at Courtney, she returned her attention to Brittni's cock, spitting in her hand, effectively coating Brittni's cock and began to jerk her off. They were met with a series of Brittni's moans but Courtney didn't have much time to watch as her attention was returned elsewhere when she felt Olivia grab her arms and move them to expose her. Olivia put her hand on Courtney's cheek and locked her in a kiss, hovering over her. She broke it after a few seconds and moved down to Courtney's earlobe, nibbling on it for a moment. Courtney gasped as Olivia hit one of the spots that made her melt everytime it was hit.   
Olivia moved down again and hit the second, sucking on the side of her neck gently. She lingered there for a moment then moved down further to the spot between Courtney's breasts. She kissed between then grabbed Courtney's left breast from the side and began to suck on the nipple, swirling her tongue around it, making Courtney moan. She then did the same to Courtney's right nipple. Jesus, she doesn't even realize it but my nipples are so sensitive I could come just from this if she did it long enough, Courtney thought. She wouldn't say that though. She wanted Olivia to touch her. She wanted to feel Olivia's fingers inside her. Olivia let go of Courtney's breast and kissed a trail down her stomach, skipping Courtney's pussy when she got closer. She once again kissed gently on Courtney's upper thighs, teasing her. She licked three of her fingers and rubbed the outside of Courtney's pussy, applying only a little pressure.  
Courtney squirmed under her touch, whispering “Olivia, please. No more foreplay. I promise you, I don't need it.”   
“I know but this is fun.” Olivia said with a giggle.  
Courtney thrust up into Olivia's hand, desperate for more. Olivia sighed, smirking, and obliged. She slid two fingers inside and started at a quick pace. It was too much. She was already so horny that, paired with Brittni's moans and the view she had of Mari jerking her off, she was ready to come already. Not hard enough to put her out for the whole night. Not a chance. Just enough to quell her desires so that she could concentrate on everyone else's for a bit. It wasn't long before she was just on the edge. Olivia seemed to be able to tell, as she added a third finger and sped up. Shit, so close already.   
“Oh god, Mari! Shit!” Brittni exclaimed.   
Courtney looked over and the site she was met almost made her come right then and there. The already very small chances of Mari simply being curious were now completely out the window. Mari had moved past touching and now had the head of Brittni's cock in her mouth, sucking gently. As Mari took Brittni's cock deeper inside her mouth, Courtney realized the moment was now. Jesus, I think I'm going to come harder than I thought. And come hard she did. She came so hard, she gushed all over Olivia's hand and couch.  
“Uggghhh! Yes, Olivia! Just keep going a little longer! Let me ride this out!” Courtney yelled.  
Olivia responded to this, not with words, but by speeding up the fingers inside of Courtney even further and making circular motions on Courtney's clit. This caused Courtney to squeal, which in turn was quickly muffled by Olivia's lips, Olivia making out with her as she came much as Courtney had done to her. When she finally rode out the high she collapsed, exhausted. She hazily felt the absence of Olivia's lips, but was mostly brought back to consciousness as she felt Olivia's fingers on her lips. She knew what Olivia was doing and she opened her mouth, tasting her own cum. It was okay, but nothing like Olivia's cum had tasted or made her feel. She slowly opened her eyes and watched as Olivia removed her fingers from Courtney's mouth and put them in her own mouth, tasting Courtney's sweetest juices. She closed her eyes and moaned, causing Courtney to blush and cover her own eyes, giggling. She felt Olivia remove her hands from her face and opened her eyes as Olivia's lips tenderly touched her own. It was such a sensual moment that Courtney was already starting to feel aroused again. Both her and Olivia's attention was diverted and the kiss was broken as the heard a voice.  
“Mari, be careful. I'm about to cum.” Brittni groaned. “Shit, you're so good at this.”   
Mari didn't respond, just took Brittni's cock deeper down her throat and went faster. Brittni tensed up and Mari backed off to gently suck on the tip, jerking Brittni off with her hand.   
“Oh, god. Here it comes!” Brittni yelled, grabbing the back of Mari's head for stability.   
Courtney rolled off the couch and moved over to Mari's left side so she could get a side view of when Brittni came. Olivia did the same on Mari's left. Just in time. Brittni thrusted slightly with the first shot. After the first couple shots, Mari took Brittni's cock out of her mouth, letting Brittni finish on her face. She got a sneaky look on her face and Courtney was wondering what she was up to just as Mari pointed Brittni's cock right at her and a shot of cum landed right between her eyes, causing Courtney to gasp with surprise, leading to another shot landing half on her bottom lip, half straight into her mouth. She then did the same to Olivia, who seemed to be ready for it and opened her mouth, allowing the last couple full shots to land straight on her tongue. Mari turned Brittni's cock back toward herself and sucked out the last drops of cum from Brittni's orgasm. Brittni opened up her eyes just as Mari stood up and locked her in a passionate kiss. Brittni reached around and palmed Mari's butt as they kissed. Oh yeah, Courtney was definitely ready to go again. She looked over at Olivia, who was looking back at her and cracking up.  
“Uh... You have... You have cum on your face.” She said as she broke out laughing, pointing between Courtney's eyes.  
Courtney scooped the cum from between her eyes and considered tasting it but had some doubts. She'd never tasted cum before. She'd never had the guts to try it. Then she remembered, Brittni had cum in her mouth a little. She smacked her lips and moved her tongue around, focusing on the taste. It wasn't bad. Not as sweet as girl cum, but not bad. It was salty, but in a good way. She was about to lift her finger to her mouth to get another taste until Olivia jumped forward and took Courtney's finger into her mouth, moaning as she tasted Brittni. She looked at Courtney's lips and moved in as if to kiss her and instead licked off the remaining cum, causing them both to giggle. Their laughter faded though as they locked eyes and a feeling built until they jumped for each other, making out like they couldn't get enough. They continued until Courtney felt a tap on her shoulder and looked up to find that Brittni and Mari had broken apart.   
“Mind if I cut in?” Brittni said.   
Courtney looked at Olivia and gave her one more deep peck and stood up, pulling Olivia with her and saying, “It's up to the lady.”  
Brittni looked to Olivia, who made a come hither motion. That seemed to be that. They locked in a deep makeout session, falling onto the couch and forgetting about all else. Which was fine with Courtney. She wanted to have a nice long conversation with Mari anyway. Speaking of Mari.... Courtney turned to find Mari staring at her seductively.   
“You know, I've always kind of had a girl-crush on you, Courtney” Mari said, inching closer.  
Courtney flushed and stuttered “R-really? I kinda have a crush on you, too. You're so tough, but kind and fun. I love that.”   
“And you always manage to make everyone around you a better person. You're so sweet, and damn if you're not one of the sexiest girls I know. Inside and out.” Mari said, looking into her eyes now.   
“Oh yeah?” Courtney said, moving closer and running her finger around the button on Mari's shorts. “How bout we find out just how sweet you are, hm?”  
It was Mari's turn to blush, but she held her ground. “Do it. I dare ya.” She said, biting her lip.  
Courtney giggled and hooked her finger onto the waistband of Mari's shorts, pulling her forward and locking her in a kiss. She ran her hands through Mari's soft, curly red hair as Mari moved her hands around to grab and lightly slap Courtney's naked butt, making her jump slightly and squeal into the kiss. Mari pulled Courtney forward by her butt and ground the crotch of her jean shorts on Courtney's bare pussy, making her gasp loudly as she went weak at the the knees. Courtney pulled away after a minute. She pulled Mari's shirt over her head and saw more than underboob this time. Mari's breasts, much like Olivia's, were small by comparison to some but perfect for her slim, toned frame. Mari's were slightly larger than Olivia's but a little rounder and her nipples were smaller and slightly darker. She latched on to one of Mari's nipples and ran her tongue and teeth over it, pinching the other, then switching. Mari grabbed the back of Courtney's head and moaned. It seemed her nipples were sensitive as well.  
She let go and got down on her knees, unbuttoning Mari's shorts. She could hear Mari's breath speed up in anticipation. She pulled the zipper down as slowly as she could, teasing Mari as much as possible. She slid the shorts down Mari's legs just as slowly, admiring the whole way down how Mari's toned, sexy dancer's legs seemed to go on forever. When Courtney had them on the floor, she stood back up and had Mari step out of them, then she guided Mari to a nearby armchair and sat her down.   
Mari scooted forward till her butt was on the very edge and Courtney proceeded to remove her already wet panties. Her mouth actually watered a little as she looked on at the small triangle of dark brown hair pointing down at Mari's otherwise clean-shaven treasure like an arrow. She couldn't help herself. She felt she'd teased enough and she really wanted to know what Mari tasted like, so she wasted no time. Well, not much anyway. She stopped to kiss up the insides of Mari's legs up to her thighs. She lightly pressed against Mari's stomach, locking eyes with her. Mari understood and leaned back and spread her legs a little more to allow Courtney more room to work.   
She leaned in, never breaking eye contact with Mari, and took a long lick from bottom to top like she was licking a lollipop. She was rewarded with a deep, throaty moan and a curse from Mari. Courtney watched as Mari leaned her head back and closed her eyes, her lips just slightly open. The sight was so arousing that Courtney couldn't help but reach down and start rubbing the outside of her pussy, still making sure to pay attention to Mari and placing her other hand on Mari's tight stomach, effectively holding her still. She took a couple more long licks before shoving her tongue inside of Mari as far as she could, causing Mari to jolt forward, grabbing Courtney gently by the hair with both hands and pushing Courtney's face into her pussy, trying to take Courtney's tongue deeper. Courtney doubled her efforts on herself and stuck a couple of fingers inside, starting at a moderate pace. It wasn't long before Mari was shaking, ready to cum.  
“So close.” Mari breathed.  
Courtney removed her fingers from inside of herself and shoved them in Mari's mouth, who sucked on them like she was starving to death. Courtney kept her tongue inside of Mari and worked it faster, moving her hand from Mari's stomach to stroke her clit. That was it. Mari shook and with a loud groan, gushed girl-cum inside Courtney's mouth, Courtney swallowing every last drop and loving it.  
“Ohhhh shit Courtney. Just a little longer,” Mari moaned loudly as she grabbed her tits and pinched and pulled on her nipples. “Ugghhh. Fuck.”  
When she'd finally ridden out out her orgasm, she collapsed on the chair, her butt still hanging off the edge. Courtney giggled at the sight as she pulled her tongue out of Mari's pussy and her fingers out of Mari's mouth and palmed and squeezed Mari's butt, slapping it lightly and elicting a weak moan then a giggle from Mari, before picking her up bridal style and sitting her up on the chair. Courtney decided to leave Mari for a moment to recover. She turned around and was met with the site of Brittni on her knees, going down on Olivia as she stroked her cock. Olivia looked like she was in Heaven. Moaning, squirming, playing with her tits much like Mari had been. Brittni came up and locked her in a kiss, lining her cock with the entrance of Olivia's pussy.  
“Are you ready?” Brittni asked her softly.  
Olivia nodded her head and grabbed Brittni's butt and pulled Brittni inside of her a couple of inches, gasping and moaning when she did. Courtney walked over and sat on the couch next to Olivia as Brittni started thrusting a couple inches inside of her. Courtney bent down and gave Olivia's breasts some attention as she was fucked. She felt Olivia weave her hand through her hair as she looked down Olivia's body to see Brittni's boobs swinging back and forth in her face and a nice view of Brittni's cock moving in and out of Olivia's clean-shaven pussy. She unlatched from Olivia's breast to lock Brittni in a kiss for a minute before feeling Olivia's hand on her cheek and breaking away, moving her lips to Olivia's. She then broke away again and watched as Olivia and Brittni got lost in a fierce battle.   
She took this opportunity to check on Mari and noticed that not only was she sitting up and alert, she had slipped two fingers inside of herself and currently watching the spectacle through half-lidded eyes as she fingered herself slowly, her mouth open in a silent moan. She noticed Courtney looking at her and winked, removing her fingers from her pussy and slowly sucking on them seductively. Courtney felt herself get a little wetter at the site, but her attention was diverted when she felt movement next to her. She looked back to see Olivia turning over with her stomach on the couch and her knees on the floor, so Brittni could fuck her doggystyle. Brittni slammed her length into Olivia with one powerful thrust, causing Olivia to jolt forward and moan a curse loudly. Brittni immediately picked up a quick pace and bottomed out with each stroke, eliciting a chorus of moans and curses from Olivia, and the smacks of their flesh making contact.   
The postion reminded Courtney of their original plan: First, get Brittni inside of Olivia. Done, for sure. Second, get Olivia to agree to anal with Brittni. Third, she really wanted to try double penetration. Both on herself and taking part in doing it to Olivia, and now Mari if they were lucky. Brittni would obviously be a factor in each situation seeing as she had a real dick, but that was why they'd only brought one strap-on. Even so, before they could try that, they had to get Olivia and Mari interested in anal. It was like she'd told Brittni at the end of that fateful night, she wanted Olivia to feel what she'd felt. She knew everyone was different when it came to anal. Some liked it and some didn't, but she was hoping that Olivia would like it as much as she had. She decided to start “step 2” of their plan. She leaned down and whispered in Olivia's ear.  
“Hey, Olivia.” Olivia turned her head towards Courtney's voice slightly, so she continued “Do you know what Brittni did to me after you left?”  
“Ohhh, God. What?” Olivia moaned back.  
Courtney came so close that her lips caressed Olivia's ear and whispered, “She fucked me in my ass. And you know what? It felt sooooo goooood.”   
She felt Olivia shudder at her words. Whether this was at Courtney's breath in her ear or her words Courtney didn't know, but it had the desired affect. Brittni followed Courtney's example and slowed down almost to a stop, bending down to whisper in Olivia's other ear.   
“That's right, Liv. Do you want that? Do you want me to fuck your ass?” She thrusted once, deep and fast, at her last word for emphasis.  
“Unh! I-I don't know. I don't know if I like anal.” Olivia stammered nervously.  
Courtney kissed and nibbled on one ear as Brittni whispered into the other, “Do you want to find out?”  
Olivia slowly nodded with an uncertain look on her face as she said “I-I think I wanna try. Go slow though. I've never done anything like this before.  
“I know, sweetie. I'll be as gentle as possible,” came Brittni's soft response as she pulled her length out of Olivia, causing Olivia to gasp and Brittni to groan. Brittni got down on her knees and spread Olivia's asscheeks. She leaned in ever so slowly and kissed Olivia's right asscheek, then her left, before sticking her tongue out and running it over Olivia's asshole, eliciting a moan from Olivia.   
Courtney bent down and whispered in Olivia's ear again, “See? Didn't that feel good?”  
Olivia simply nodded and closed her eyes, moaning as Brittni repeated her action with a little more pressure. As Brittni continued, Courtney saw a foot come down on the couch next to her face and looked up to see Mari standing there completely naked, looking like a goddess with one hand on her hip and the other at her side looking down at Courtney. It seemed she'd overcome her initial trepidation and had even taken a liking to wanting to be in charge.  
She said in a commanding voice, “I want you to do that to me. Now.”   
If Courtney'd still had her underwear on, she would've soaked them right then and there. Hearing Mari command her to do something so dirty when she'd been absolutely unwilling to do anything at all before, it made her wetter than ever. Courtney rose to her feet and grabbed Mari's hand, pulling her to her knees. She bent Mari over the seat of the couch with her knees on the floor much like Olivia. Courtney laughed as Mari wiggled her butt seductively. She then remembered something Brittni had done to her on that fateful night....  
Smack! Mari gave a surprised gasp as Courtney gave her a slap on the her butt. Brittni jolted straight up and Olivia froze where she was, both waiting for Mari's reaction.   
“Damn Courtney. How'd you know I like it rough? Do it again!” Mari said, wiggling her butt much like she had before.   
Courtney did as she was told and spanked Mari again.   
Smack!  
“Again” Mari said.  
Smack!  
“Harder!”   
SMACK!  
“HARDER!”  
SMACK!!!  
“Shit! Again!”  
SMACK!!!  
“Ugh, god!” Mari, quivering slightly, froze in place “Hold on.”  
Courtney stopped, waiting for instruction to go again. She realized that Mari wasn't taking a break. Courtney was speechless.  
From her spot on the couch Olivia whispered in amazement, “Daaaamn.”  
“Mari did you just cum?” Brittni asked when Mari had stopped shaking.  
“A little, yeah” came Mari's answer with a chuckle. “Being spanked and dominated gets me off so good.”  
“Oh, yeah? Well, we're not finished yet so I'll keep that in mind.” Courtney said in a seductive tone, leaning down to kiss the asscheek she'd been abusing. She then bent down next to Mari's ear, grinding her own crotch on Mari's, almost like she was fucking her. “Now beg me to eat your ass. Beg me like the dirty girl you are.”  
Mari shuddered and said “Please.”  
“No, I want to hear you say it. Say 'Courtney, please eat my ass.'”  
Mari ground back against Courtney crotch, moaning “Oh shit. Courtney, please eat my ass.”  
“Louder, Mari.”  
“Courtney, please eat my ass! I want it so badly! Please!” She shouted  
“That's better.” Courtney said, moving down and spreading Mari's ass. Courtney wasted no more time. She ran her tongue over Mari's ass, giving her a taste of what it would feel like and getting a taste herself. It wasn't as bad as she'd anticipated. It was...interesting.   
“Oh, shit. That feels so good.” Mari moaned.   
With the encouragement Courtney licked again, lingering a little more this time. Mari moaned louder. Courtney pushed her tongue against Mari's asshole, pushing her way through slowly and streching Mari's asshole ever so slightly with the tip of her tongue. Mari gasped in surprise but pushed back against Courtney's tongue, driving it deeper. Courtney was met with a duet of moans and realized Brittni must have turned her own attention back to Olivia.   
Courtney removed her tongue from Mari's ass and ordered in a commanding voice, “Hold your ass apart.”  
“Yes, Ma'am.” Mari moaned, reaching back to pull her ass cheeks apart as she was told.   
Courtney smirked to herself. Yes, Ma'am, huh? Damn, never took myself for a dominant. Granted, I wouldn't go so far as to have her call me mistress or anything but that was kinda hot. Courtney continued, pushing her tongue slowly back inside of Mari's ass all the way in and working as well as she could until the moans were muffled suddenly a couple minutes later. Courtney looked up without breaking contact and saw Mari and Olivia making out. She couldn't really explain why, but it was probably the hottest visual of the night. It was just making out and they'd all done so much more together already. But it was so sensual. They looked like they belonged together somehow. Courtney could hear Olivia's moans getting louder. Courtney looked down and saw that Brittni had removed her tongue and started using her fingers, trying to loosen Olivia up to fuck her ass. She had one finger knuckle deep in, and she was working it in and out about an inch or so.   
“Are you alright, Olivia?” Brittni asked.  
Olivia broke her kiss with Mari and said, “Yeah, it feels a little strange but I'm okay. I-I think you can put another finger in now.”  
Brittni did as she said and pushed another finger inside of Olivia. Olivia grunted and scrunched up her face.  
“Olivia, sweetie, I need you to relax.” Brittni said softly.   
Courtney took her tongue out of Mari's ass again and said, “I've heard it helps if you rub your clit.”  
Olivia reached down underneath and gently rubbed her sensitive button. It seemed to work. Olivia breathed out slowly and Brittni was able to push her fingers in another inch. Courtney returned her attention to Mari.  
“You ready to try that?” Courtney asked the sexy red-headed asian.  
Mari hesitated, watching Olivia's face, but said “Yeah. Let's do it.”   
Courtney looked around and found the open bottle of anal lube on the floor next to the couch where Brittni had left it after she'd used it to lube her fingers. She hadn't seen how Brittni'd done it so she just squirted a good amount on the tip of her right index finger and rubbed it on the outside of Mari's asshole. Mari jumped as the lube made contact.   
“Shit, that's cold!” Mari shrieked.  
Courtney giggled and apologized, “Sorry. Here, let me warm it up for you.”  
Mari moaned as Courtney rubbed the outside of Mari's asshole then pushed the tip of her finger inside to get the excess lube inside. She removed her finger and squirted a long strip of lube onto her finger and stroked it to warm it up. When she felt her finger was lubed and warmed up sufficiently, she pressed the tip of her finger against Mari's ass as she had before, this time pushing further. Surprisingly enough, Mari didn't seem bothered by the feeling. In fact she seemed to be pushing back against Courtney's finger much as she had with Courtney's tongue.  
“Wow, that feels good. I dunno why but the stretching feels good, somehow.” Mari said.  
Olivia seemed to be enjoying it a little now as well, slightly pushing back against Brittni's fingers as well, saying “I know. I wasn't sure about this at first but now I'm into the feeling.”  
Courtney smiled. This was going so much better than either of them could have hoped. Not only was Olivia down for anal so far, Mari had decided to join in.   
“Mari, do you want another finger?” Courtney asked.  
“Uh-huh. Go ahead.”   
Courtney removed her finger and lubed up both her index and middle finger this time, slipping them back in a little quicker than before but still inch by inch. Mari grunted but pushed back like before.  
“Faster.” Mari and Olivia said simultaneously. They looked at each other and giggled, but their giggles quickly cut off into moans and curses as their requests were granted. Courtney look over at Brittni and grabbed one of the strap-ons off the floor and wiggled it around. Brittni nodded and stroked her dick, making it stand at attention. Courtney removed her fingers from Mari's ass, causing her to look back.   
“What's happening?” Mari asked.  
“That.” Courtney said, pointing at Olivia and Brittni. Brittni was still working her fingers in and out of Olivia's ass but was now putting her cock back inside of Olivia, making Olivia gasp and moan. “And this.” Courtney added, recapturing Mari's attention and pointing at the 8-inch purple dildo she held in her hand.  
Mari moved off of the couch onto her knees in front of Courtney and took the strap-on from her. She had Courtney step into one side then the other, pulling it up her legs and letting rest on her crotch. After she'd tightened it to make sure it would stay on, Mari took the head of the toy in her mouth and began to suck it off, never breaking eye-contact with Courtney. To Courtney's amazement, after bobbing up and down on the toy for a minute, Mari took it all the way down her throat for a few seconds before coming back up and removing it from her mouth completely with an audible pop. She gave Courtney a cheeky smirk and turned around, getting back into her previous position on her stomach and looking back at Courtney with a sexy “come hither” look, waiting.   
Courtney put her hand on the small of Mari's back holding her in place as she used her other hand to guide the head of the toy to the entrance of Mari's pussy. Her senses were in overdrive. She felt Mari pushing back against her. The chorus of moans from Mari, Brittni, and Olivia added to the pleasure she was getting from the small vibrator in the toy that was pressing against her clit with every thrust into Mari. She caught the scents of the girls' arousal on the air. She watched the expressions of ecstacy flit across their faces. It was like nothing she'd ever experienced before. Pure, uninhibited pleasure. She kept pushing until she bottomed out inside of Mari, relishing as she listened to Mari's long, unbroken moan all the way in. She pulled almost all the way out, just leaving the head in, and bottomed out again. She kept doing this, speeding up her movements with each stroke. After a minute she had built up a deep, steady pace. She worked two fingers back into Mari's ass, keeping time with her thrusts and causing Mari to push back again and moan a curse. Courtney built up a rhythm with the two sensations. With every thrust into Mari's pussy, she would pull back on the fingers in Mari's ass, alternating. After a minute she abandoned this rhythm, however, speeding up her fingers until she was able to slip a third finger inside.   
“Oh god, that's good.” Mari moaned with her head down and her eyes closed.  
Courtney leaned down to whisper in Mari's ear again, saying “Are you ready for me to fuck your ass now?”  
“Ugh, shit yeah. Do it. Fuck my ass.” Mari hissed.  
Courtney thrusted deep and hard into Mari one last time before pulling the toy and her fingers out of Mari. The toy was already wet, and Courtney's fingers had streched Mari's ass enough that it wouldn't hurt so Courtney wasted no time with the lube, instead immediately placing the head of the toy at the entrance of Mari's ass.  
“Hey, Courtney.” She heard Brittni say. She looked up and Brittni said “Together?”  
She had the head of her cock at the entrance of Olivia's ass as well. Courtney nodded and started counting down.   
“On three. One...”  
“Two...” Brittni responded.  
Mari and Olivia looked at each other and took each others hand as Brittni and Courtney said the last number together. “Three.”  
Courtney gently pushed the head of the toy into Mari's ass as Brittni did the same to Olivia. Mari and Olivia gasped and Brittni grunted. The vibrator pushing back on her clit caused Courtney to let out a long moan as she pushed into Mari.  
“Damn you're tight, Olivia. Feels soooo good.” Brittni moaned, slowly working a little more of her cock inside of Olivia's ass as Courtney did the same to Mari.   
Courtney couldn't feel Mari's ass around the toy she wore as Brittni could with Olivia, but she could feel alot of resistance. She reached down under Mari to stroke her clit, trying to get her to relax, kissing and sucking on her neck at the same time, and it seemed to work. Mari moaned and Courtney was able to push another inch of the toy inside. She kept going slowly inch by inch until she felt her hips hit Mari's ass. She then straightened up and rested her hands on Mari's hips.  
“You okay, guys?” Courtney asked.   
“Mmhm, this feels good.” Olivia responded.  
“Mari?”  
Mari responded by moving forward, pulling herself off of Courtney a couple of inches and then pushed back, bottoming herself out again with a loud groan.  
“That answer your question?” Mari said, looking back with a smirk.  
Courtney smirked back at Mari's eagerness and, not to be out-sassed, repeated Mari's action with a little more depth and force, Mari gasping loudly and letting out a breathy laugh. Courtney leaned down to Mari's ear as she pushed back in and whispered in her ear.  
“Yes. Yes it does.”  
After kissing Mari's neck one more time, Courtney came back up and kept going. She pulled out more and pushed back in with more speed with each thrust, building up a steady rhythm like she had when she was fucking Mari before. She was so ready to be fucked like this.   
“Hey guys...” Courtney said. She didn't wait for a response, she just continued. “How would you like to fuck us like this?”  
Olivia responded first, “That sounds like a huge power trip. Hot.”  
“Oh, it is. Think about it. Were yours to do whatever you want with.”  
Brittni chimed in, “That does sound hot. Only problem is, I only brought one toy.”  
“Actually,” Olivia started. “remember when I said I had plans for tonight?”  
“Yeah...” Brittni said, all eyes on Olivia.  
Olivia blushed at suddenly being the center of attention but continued, “Well, I bought three toys like the one Courtney's wearing.”  
Courtney looked down at the fake cock strapped onto her waist. She imagined Olivia buying three. Huh, bet that was a super-awkward experience for Olivia.  
“You sneaky little minx! You planned on corrupting me from the very beginning, didn't you?” Mari said with a laugh.  
“Kinda.” Olivia responded, abashed.  
Mari leaned toward Olivia, saying “Come here, you!”   
Mari and Olivia locked in a kiss as Courtney and Brittni looked at each other, amused. The night was a success. They'd achieved everything they'd wanted to do and more. They weren't done yet, though. Not even close. Brittni had told her later, after that night, that she'd always wanted to participate in a double penetration. Courtney was fascinated with the idea. She'd wanted to try it, but she didn't want the third participant to be a stranger. No, she wanted it to be Olivia. And though Courtney didn't know it before, Mari as well. Still though, they had so much more they wanted to do. She and Brittni started thrusting into the girls again, causing them each to moan into the kiss they shared. Mari reached underneath herself and started rubbing quickly. Olivia unknowingly followed suit and soon both girls were on the brink of orgasm, then tumbling over the edge. yThe collapsed onto the couch, Courtney's toy and Brittni's cock still inside of them. As both the sexy blondes slid their cocks, real and fake, out of the girls, Olivia and Mari each let out a weak moan.  
“Now, it's our turn.” Brittni said, her cock still standing at full attention.  
Mari and Olivia each turned over and sat up on the couch as Mari said, “I'm down. Dibs on Courtney, though.”  
“Dibs? What am I, the last piece of pizza?” Courtney said, faking an offended look.  
Mari laughed and said in a low voice, “For the record, pizza is my favorite thing to eat. Well, second favorite now.” As she said this, she looked pointedly at Courtney.  
Courtney blushed as Olivia said with a gleam in her eye, “Works for me. I wanted to try something on Brittni anyway.”   
“Oh yeah? And what's that?” Brittni asked, moving closer and locking Olivia in a kiss.  
Olivia broke the kiss a few seconds later, smirking and saying, “Spoilers. I can tell you, though, you won't be dissatisfied.”  
“Oh, really? Well let's get to it, then.” Brittni said, mirroring Olivia's smirk and looking around at the girls.  
Olivia stood up from the couch, saying “I'll be right back. Just need to get the...items.”  
Olivia walked out of the livingroom into the hallway and turned left. They heard her moving stuff around in her bedroom. After a few minutes she came back with a blue dildo strapped onto her waist and two more just like it in each hand, one green and the other red. She walked back to the couch, grabbing the lube on the way over, wordlessly sitting down and squirting lube into her right palm and coating the fake cock. When she was done she gave Brittni a 'come-hither' finger with her left hand, still gripping the fake cock with her other. Needless to say, it was a breathtaking sight. Courtney did feel a pang of guilt, however, knowing that it was probably Brittni and herself who had corrupted Olivia this way. She was so sweet and innocent before, blushing at any mention of sex. Now she was so openly sexual, at least right now in the moment, that it made Courtney blush herself. She did wonder though if they had simply awakened the sexuality that Olivia already possessed, but was just too afraid to show in public. Brittni walked over to Olivia slowly, trying to tease her. Olivia wasn't having it. When Brittni got close enough, Olivia let go of the lubed-up fake cock and grabbed Brittni's still hard, very real cock. She started jerking Brittni off at a quick pace, causing Brittni to go weak in the knees.  
“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Easy girl. You gotta be gentle with it. Loosen your grip. And slow. Down.” Brittni said, putting emphasis on her last two words.  
Olivia, looking embarrased, said “I'm sorry. I got excited.”  
“It's okay, sweetie. Here, let me show you how to do it.” Brittni crawled toward Olivia on her knees and gently wrapped her hand around the shaft of the blue toy, locking eyes with Olivia for a second before Olivia returned her attention to the toy with wide eyes.   
Brittni slowly ran her hand up the shaft of the toy, getting almost to the head before moving back down. She continued to stroke gently for a minute, then she took the head of the toy in her mouth and sucked gently for a second before moving down a couple inches, then coming back up and repeating the process until she was taking the toy all the way down her throat.   
She came up, let the toy fall from her mouth, looked at Olivia and said “See? That's how you do it.”  
Olivia looked stunned. After a moment she came to her senses, her face adopting a sexy smirk. She held out her hand and Brittni helped her up. When she was on her feet, she spun them around so that Brittni was facing away from the couch. Olivia shoved Brittni back, making her sit down. She kneeled down and crawled toward Brittni much like a reverse of Brittni's demonstration. Applying what she'd learned, Olivia gently wrapped her hand around Brittni's shaft. Brittni sighed and leaned her head on the back of the couch at Olivia's touch. Courtney felt Mari's lips against her ear.   
“You know, we don't just have to watch.” She whispered, moving Courtney's hand to her pussy.  
Courtney held Mari in her palm for a moment, applying a little bit of pressure for a moment, before removing her hand and standing up to unstrap the toy from her waist. When she'd undone the straps, she let it fall to the floor and stepped out of it. Before she had a chance to sit down on the couch, Mari pulled her down beside her and shoved two fingers inside of Courtney, fingering her quickly. Courtney shouted out at the sudden unexpected intrusion but came almost immediately. She tightened around Mari's fingers and her body jerked, riding out the mini-orgasm. Mari didn't stop, though. She kept going, roughly pistoning in and out of Courtney. Courtney struggled to get her mind to stop reeling. When she finally had her wits about her, she reached down and did the same to Mari. Thrusting two fingers inside and going as fast and hard as she could. Mari seemed to slow down her own fingers, her attention diverted now. Courtney grabbed Mari's wrist and slowed her down even more, still going the same speed herself until she felt Mari come as well, tightening around her fingers and moaning. She slowed down herself and the two of them were able to pay attention to Brittni and Olivia for a moment. If Olivia stopped where Brittni did, she was almost done. She was taking Brittni's cock down her throat, Brittni looking on the verge of passing out from pleasure. Courtney didn't think Brittni would actually pass out, but she wouldn't be surprised. Olivia was good. She and Mari watched, still fingering each other, as Olivia pulled Brittni's cock from her throat and let it fall from her mouth. Brittni opened her eyes and lifted her head up from the back of the couch, breathing heavily.  
“Damn, Olivia. You're a quick learner.” Brittni said.  
Courtney didn't hear Olivia's response. Her attention was diverted by Mari kissing her neck, then moving down and latching onto her left nipple from her spot on the couch, making her moan. Courtney's arm was bent at an odd angle now, so she removed her fingers from Mari's pussy and put them in her mouth, tasting Mari. So good. She didn't have much time to focus on that, though. Now that Courtney had moved her arm, Mari sped up her fingers, and Courtney was getting close to another orgasm. God, I think I'm gonna come more tonight than I usually do in a week, Courtney thought, smirking to herself. Not that that's a bad thing. She took her fingers out of her mouth and put her arm on the back of the couch and her right hand on the cushion beside her for stability. She needed something to hold on to. This was gonna be a doozy. She closed her eyes and tensed up, gasping and moaning softly. She felt someone grab her hand on the couch cushion, and opened her eyes back up to see Brittni on her stomach, locking eyes with her.   
Olivia was lubing up the toy and placing it at the entrance of Brittni's ass. Courtney watched as Olivia pushed the head of the toy inside of Brittni, making Brittni moan loudly and sqeeze Courtney's hand, rubbing against the couch for friction against her cock. That's when her orgasm hit her like a train. She screwed her eyes shut and yelled a curse and Mari's name, moaning and shaking as she came all over Mari's fingers and Olivia's couch, squeezing Brittni's hand back. When she came to, she opened her eyes and Mari let go of her nipple and slid her fingers out of Courtney. Courtney was speechless. She'd never come so hard, and so quickly, from something so simple before. She watched as Mari stuck her come-covered fingers in her mouth, sucking off Courtney's juices and moaning. Mari gestured toward Brittni and Olivia. Courtney looked over just in time to see Olivia reach around Brittni and start stroking her cock, still keeping up her strokes. Brittni looked like she was in heaven. Courtney leaned over and kissed the top of the hand she was holding. Brittni opened her eyes and smiled weakly at Courtney. Courtney watched everything play out for a moment until Mari leaned down to her ear and whispered the sexiest words she'd ever heard.  
“Do you want me to fuck your ass now, Courtney?”  
Even though she'd just come, and hard at that, Courtney had no words for how wet this made her. She just nodded, waiting for Mari to tell her what to do. When Mari had said nothing after a minute, Courtney turned around. Before she could figure out what was going on, though, she was met with the cold sensation of lubrication on her asshole. She jumped and yelled out as Mari laughed. When the lube warmed up though, the feeling of Mari rubbing her most private area was indescribable. Before her experience with Brittni, Courtney wouldn't have thought twice about saying that anal was not her thing by any means. Now she was addicted to it. It didn't just happen instantaneously, but now that it had happened she couldn't get enough. This was just a taste of what was to come and they weren't even half done yet. She let her head fall and closed her eyes, moaning and gasping as Mari pushed a finger inside of her ass. She went in about an inch then pulled back out, repeating the motion and building up a rhythm. She sped up and went deeper with each stroke.  
After a minute, Mari added another finger and slowed back down to let Courtney get accustomed to another finger. Courtney didn't need it. She pushed back against Mari's finger, moaning and squeezing her eyes shut as Mari got the message and sped back up. God, this feels so damn good! Courtney turned around to look into Mari's eyes. Mari stared back with the sexiest look and it made the experience all the better. Mari had built up a rhythm with two finger much as she had before and added a third. This time, Mari didn't slow down, going full speed and rocketing Courtney into the heavens. Courtney could barely see straight, breaking eye contact with Mari and putting her head back down. Something caught her attention, though. Brittni was sqeezing her hand repeatedly, moaning louder and louder. She was climaxing, ready to come any second.  
“Olivia, stop!” She shouted.  
Olivia stopped her thrusts and the hand wrapped around Brittni's cock. Brittni sqeezed Courtney's hand one last time and let go, relaxing. Courtney still needed something to grab onto though, so she grabbed the fabric of the couch cushion, bunching it up in her hand. Brittni reached back and gently tapped Olivia's waist. Olivia pulled the fake cock out of Brittni's ass. When Brittni finally found her words, she said breathlessly “I was about to come. I'm not nearly done yet.”  
“Oh, is that right?” Olivia said, smirking seductively. “What have you got planned?”  
Brittni sat on the couch, her cock lewdly shrinking as she lost her erection. She smirked, not answering Olivia's question, but grabbing her hand and pulling her forward and turning her around so Olivia could sit on her lap. She grabbed Olivia's chin, turning her head so she could kiss Olivia. Courtney felt Mari remove her fingers from her ass and turned around. Mari was reaching for the red toy on the table.


End file.
